


Case File: Newark, New Jersey

by SheepyCloud



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyCloud/pseuds/SheepyCloud
Summary: A witch from the olden times finds themselves being forced to investigate a strange city as a duty to their coven. Not exactly a modern witch, but a true witch. The city is heavily flooded with condensed aether of all sorts and they find themselves met with an interesting group of individuals that they had never thought in their life that they were ever going meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! This is my first time ever posting a fan-fiction (although I've written a variety of things before, just not posted). Sheep was a character I had created a few months ago - and I decided that I figured it would be interesting to write them in an environment that was well suited to them - such the HiNaBN world provides.
> 
> Starting this, I have no interest in shipping my OC with any of the HinaBN major characters. This is for the sake of respecting that my character is an OC in a fandom realm and it would be pretty weird. Be warned that a few of the major cast of HiNaBN has a few AU tweaks here and there - but ultimately their original basis is still similar with the known canon with some added aspects to it. My intent for writing this is to write an interesting adventure plot line inspired by a character with enough worldly knowledge to push the plot forward.
> 
> If this work is well-received, I am considering of writing a full on series. The idea is that each character per "case file" is recalling their tale of a certain occurrence on a largely personal level. The fact that it is written in first person is due to the idea that every character is a biased viewer - making it a little more unorthodox in terms of how it is written. I believe that it creates a more interesting angle to see things from, rather than a third person perspective and allows you to see into the characters' hearts and minds.
> 
> When I share this work onto the HinaBN tumblr tag, this work would have already been completed. So I do intend to finish this work in it's entirety.
> 
> Thank you for reading my work!

These days, the world has always been really strange. The aether swirls in thin amounts throughout the lands, the streams of aether that only can be seen through the eyes of the Gifted. Honestly, I remember a time when the aether used to be stronger through the world. Thousands of years before mortals even started to record time. Heavy and thick with aether, witches and mages changing the world at their very fingertips and watching the realm grow - life and nature sprouting beautifully from aether's essence. A world so beautiful filled with luscious colors that the realm no longer held to this day normally, and the air breathed during those times were those of magnificence.

Although the present was not like the past - and would never be exactly the same as the past. The nature of time always being prevalent with life. How long has it been since then when the mortal realm was at it's peak - it's most beautiful? A few thousand, possibly? It was a strange phenomenon. Remorseful and grieving, yet accepting and understanding. The Great Witch dissipated themselves through the streams of aether throughout the realm, and then was no more.

I remember the Great Witch even now. A strong-willed dark haired human-like being with eyes that glittered and morphed into different colors depending on which element of aether they were attuned to. They were loved by many and a leader among even the most powerful of witches, and most influential of humans. The mythical creatures that existed through the realm even held a great respect to the Great Witch. The Great Witch was kind to all.

Since the Great Witch disappeared, the world has been rather... aether-lacking. Many witches went quiet, the world continued to move and so did all the life that lived on it. The realm changed in swarms. Not that I minded the changes - I was content. Although not all members of my coven would agree, no matter their complaints or displeasure the world would move on without them whether they liked it or not. I, personally, was not about to be left behind.

It was strange that day, when the coven had piqued up into a meeting to discuss the heavy amounts of aether emitting from a few specific areas. Aether that potent and thick had not been present since the disappearance of the Great Witch. On a prompt decision of my coven members, I was sent to this place. This city, seated upon my staff, the breeze of the coast chilling my face. A blanket of aether wrapped around me to hide me from the vision of others. It was night, and the city was bright and rather lovely - for now.

Finally getting here, the thickness of the aether was practically oozing from the city. I watched below as the aether currents ran quickly between buildings, like gigantic waves of a violent sea storm. Aether currents crashed into each other, melding together despite whether or not the aether was of an opposite attunement. It was mesmerizing, and also rather terrifying. Seeing it first person had tickled my curiosity, and made me very keen on investigating it's source - not only as my duty of a representing witch of the Shang Xiao coven.

I had realized that in order for me to actually investigate the city in it's source, I would actually have to somehow integrate and learn to live among humans and other creatures. It had been so long since I had been in a large overwhelming crowd on my own - and yet being somewhat intimidated, I was also fascinated. Mortals were fascinating all on their own - yet on some occasions very confusing. They lived short-lived lifespans and many of them had different ways they wanted to spend those lifespans. Some more selfish, and some more benevolent. They lived fast-paced lives, always in a rush to get something done as time waits for no one.

This was much different than myself. As a witch, on a basic level my existence and essence is practically immortal. I had all of the time in the world as I wanted, and all of the things I wanted to would be readily available for me no matter how long. Time was not of an essence for a being such as myself. But mortals had quickened their lives in an attempt to complete short-term life goals and hoping to achieve something so large with their small existences. It was mystery to me as to how they could be so hopeful and happy with their short lives and frail existences. But I suppose such is the life of a witch.

I am known as Sheep, a representing member of the respected Shang Xiao coven, and I did not anticipate the ensuing chaos that cursed the streets of this city.

Welcome to Newark, New Jersey.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I touched the ground of the city, I felt immense surges of aether rush through of different attunements - chaos, order, darkness, light - you name it. There were a lot of beings in this town, a large variety of aether melding and swirling together within the city of itself - I almost fell to the ground just from the sheer sudden intensity of it all. It had been _so_ long since I’ve experienced such an immense amount of aether. What was going on here in this city?

I leaned against a wall of a building I landed in front of to regain my composure and adjust my body to the unbelievable amounts of aether flowing through me and engulfing me. I shifted my body, placements of bones and my essence morphing into a form best suited for the environment. Once my body did not tremble from the intensity of the aether, I let my staff dissipate into the aether and allowed it to seep into my palm. The aether here was was so much, and so… _freeing_. For a moment, I considered never returning to the coven and just staying here within this city. I could always visit the coven - I truly could and slightly _wanted_ to just live here. But, life itself was an existence of dualities. The niceties of this city that I had begun to appreciate could easily flip on a dime into something truly horrific. I continued onward, walking further and exploring more of the city that would eventually have to learn like the back of my hand.

If it wasn’t for the fact I had cloaked myself with the heavy amounts of aether, I would probably have been getting strange looks from the people walking beside me. To be honest, if anyone was able to see me, I would’ve been a painfully dead giveaway - like a person violently honking their car horn at a pedestrian. Did humans do that? ...Maybe not.

Regardless, during these modernized times, people wearing robes and pointed hats were almost essentially nonexistent. If it wasn’t my clothing that would make it obvious enough - sheep skulls for masks or people with horns would probably immensely frighten the average human (I swear, I cannot believe that they actually have  _spines_. It’s as if they’ve never seen a witch before! They play it on their dumb televisions all the time...), but that’s just the “icing on the cake,” as some would phrase it.

For the most part, the general populous seemed rather normal. Occasionally, I would find a being who blended with the crowd of humans. However from an aetherial aura standpoint, it was most obvious to me that they were definitely not human. The first one was a colorful werewolf woman with a curvaceous figure (Very pretty. Probably explaining why I remember her well). There were a few vampires lurking around here and there - interestingly enough I could’ve sworn I even saw a few angels lurking around.

...But what were angels doing in a place like this?

I pursed my lip. Angels were usually up in heaven, strangely chanting, unhealthily adoring and obsessing over their creator or “Father” as the unnecessarily bright lunatics referred to him as. For angels to be down here in the mortal realm would mean that they are here on some form of important business.

But, what business? Were they here too, investigating the strange aetherial levels of this city? More details were simply leading to more and more questions - this was becoming frustrating. Not to mention I would rather gouge out my eyes first upon approaching an angel anyway - so attempting to communicate with them was out of the question. Just why did the aether of angel's have to be so annoyingly bright? Who _ever_ thought that was a good idea? Now that I think about it, probably God. God, the presumed “all-knowing creator of everything” that everybody looked up to so much. The entity was a joke, at least compared to the beloved Great Witch. A shame…

After some more curious wandering through the streets of the city, I laid upon the sight of a very suspicious looking trio - reading their aetherial auras without any trouble. Two undead, a vampire and... is that a necromorph? But there was a _runic mage!_  Now _t_ _hat_ was something I didn’t see everyday. Even besides that, I also hardly ever saw different creatures interacting and grouping up in such a manner. Especially humans and vampires with their predator and prey relationship. Not to mention the presence of a necromorph among them was also unbelievably really strange.

I decided that I would follow them. The whole time I did, the runic mage hardly ever noticed my presence. He must have not been a trained runic mage, considering a trained mage would have been able to easily sense an aetherial shift like the one I was causing to completely hide my form. I wasn’t following closely enough to hear their conversation, but I did notice that the vampire really liked to make dramatic hand motions and sometimes rather expressive faces. The runic mage was rather cheerful and had a nice smile. The necromorph didn’t really react to much, occasionally chiming in a word here and there - as expected of a normal necromorph, that did not surprise me.

The friendliness of the trio was actually rather growing on me - it was funny and sweet. Part of me actually wanted to get to know these people and integrate myself into this group. Sort of.

But, I knew that it would have to be at a later time. I had a lot more to learn about this city. Perhaps this city was so heavy in aether because the amount of non-human creatures was a lot more condensed than anywhere else I've seen before. The next question for me to answer was what the main source of where the aether was coming from. A dimensional crack? Was this city growing aetherytes?

Ah well. I would figure it out eventually. I knew this with certainty.

After following the trio for long enough, they wandered into an alleyway. Seeing them disappear from my vision I quickened my pace. I followed closer to them - watching them walk through the door of a shabby and shitty looking place. I slipped in behind them.

This place reeked of chaotic aether. I’m glad that I could stuff herbs into my mask before I got to Newark, otherwise being in this building would be very unpleasant. But, it got shittier anyway.

There was a demon here. A very powerful demon with a chipped soul that I thought at first was an aetherial malignant tumor - to find out it was just another soul. A really awful one, at that. What a place to be, _truly ._

“Hey, Worth! So guess what I found?” The runic mage began, holding a strange crystal in his hand, emitting a rather a surprisingly amount of aether. Wasn’t a lot, but was a lot more capable of storing that aether than I would expect from the size of the crystal. The runic mage continued to approach the desk of this demon that he called "Worth", and set it on the table. Worth glanced at this crystal and looked back up to the runic mage with a rather unimpressed look on his face.

“Th’ fuck are you bringing me rocks for?” Worth responded, taking his feet off of the table and reaching over to grab the rock, moving it between his fingers rather deftly. My eyes glanced back to the other two. The necromorph seemed relaxed, while the vampire looked uncomfortably tense. Did he know that this Worth friend was a demon?

I wonder.

“Hey man, listen. It’s not just any rock, alright? I found it in the den of a witch!”

I squinted at the crystal. If it really was a witch, it wasn’t a true witch. Witch crystals and stones didn’t look as feeble as that pathetic thing.

“Den u’va what?”

“ _Wiiiitch_?” The runic mage tensed. He shrugged.

“A fuckin’ course.” Worth grumbled. “Yer gunna get yerself killed one a’ these days, Hanna.” He huffed. “Then Connie over here’s gunna cry over yer corpse like a mum that’s lost ‘er son.”

The vampire crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a glare at the demon. The vampire cleared his throat. I supposed this vampire’s name was Connie? What a strange name. The runic mage’s name was also Hanna, which was also rather strange. I am more used to human men being given masculine names because of the insecurity of the human’s social ruling system. Had things changed to the point that humans were finally secure enough to give their males names they considered “feminine”? I shook my head, failing to grasp the idea that simple words could be seen as something more fitting to females or males. Such a stupid concept - they were just words used to give an individual something to react to. What even was the point of making distinctions?

“What about yer friend?” Worth asked, glancing where I was standing. He could not see me, I knew that for a fact. Was I close enough within this building that he could notice such a distinct difference? Or maybe was he looking away.

“Johannon? Oh, he’s fine. Why do you ask?”

“No. Yer other friend. The invisible one.”

Well. It seems he knew I was here.

“Are you sure you aren’t making up your own imaginary friends, Worth?” Connie replied with a snarky tone.

The demon squinted in my direction, and so did the other three - although rather more confusedly.

So, the demon could sense me after all. But was I going to uncloak myself? No. I still had to test the stronger demon. I was curious to see what exactly he was going to _do_ about me. I felt a devious smile creep up onto my face in amusement.

Worth stood up rather abruptly from his chair, gaze turning stronger, and I felt something shift around me, as if an invisible malignance was trying to tear away at the heavy aether that was protecting and concealing me. Did he honestly believe that he could brute force a witch’s aether cloak? The attempt seemed laughable, until I noticed that he was beginning to make some form of progress. I shot my hand out twisting the malignance attempting to open my barrier. My hand burned just from touching it - but I was more determined in my testing than to let go from the pain. I stared at his expression, and I could’ve sworn I saw him flinch. I chuckled - my voice ringing out through the room as Hanna and Connie had most definitely confused and worried expressions.

My aether cloak must have been a lot better than I thought it was to be hidden despite being in the process of this exchange. I could feel the malignance start to grab my hand tighter and try to pull me out of the cloak - and the pull was absolutely vicious. Latching onto my arm like a vicious bite.

I began to try pulling my arm back but it would _not_ let go. I pulled harder, using aether to try and push the malignance away from me with a large amount of force. Something I did successfully, but by this point my arm was already covered in burns. I frowned - but I probably deserved it for trying to play such games.

I dropped my aether cloak. Connie seemed to be taken aback, stepping away from me and jumping in surprise. Hanna seemed stunned. To be honest, I could’ve sworn the demon would have tried to attack me further if it weren’t for the present audience.

“Whoa.” Hanna whispered. “Seth, pinch me.”

“I’m sure you are seeing things as they are.” The necromorph replied. Had he gone by different names?

I gave out a cheery laugh, as well as a wave. “Hello!” I greeted. “I don’t mean to cause any trouble here - sorry for surprising you like that.” I defended myself, trying to keep calm despite the sizzling burns on my arm.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Sheep.”


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced around me, staring at the faces of the four men. I was attempting to gauge for any change of reaction. Connie looked angered and shocked by my presence. The necromorph didn’t have a reaction (figures). Worth looked rather suspicious of me - but after the unseen altercation we just had, I could see why. The one who showed the most interest in my appearance was the runic mage, his face went from pure surprise to confusion to genuine curiosity. I let my waving hand fall down to my side.

“Nice to meet you too, Sheep!” Hanna said rather cheerfully.

“Like fuckin’ hell nice t’ meet ya.” Worth spat. “What th’ fuck ‘re ya thinkin’ - actin' like skulkin' 'round strangers ain't a big fuckin' deal n' then actin' like ya never did it in th' first place. Fuckin' snake. Th’ hell ‘re ya?” I held up my hands in front of me rather defensively. He certainly did seem rather vexed.

“Well, I just got in the city about an hour ago and, uh, I’ve just been looking around. If I didn’t cloak myself as I did, then I would have a rather hard time being discreet and investigating this city. Probably would’ve caused a bit of alarm.” I answered truthfully, watching the demon raise an eyebrow. The arm that was burnt tingled.

“You just got here?” Connie asked, seeming to have regained his composure.

I nodded.

“Investigating…?” Hanna muttered, hand covered over his mouth and his eyes squinting at nothing in particular. He had seemed to be in thought.

“Didn’ answer my question. What. Are. You.” Worth said in a more stern voice - very articulate and clear. I let my hands drop to my side once more. This demon seemed rather excessively aggressive. Had I truly done something wrong? I couldn't quite grasp it.

I shrugged. “A witch? But not like one of the _fake_ ones. You should know what I mean. Ah, Worth, is it? A _real_ witch.” I barely noticed Worth's twitch.

“There’s a distinction?” Hanna asked.

Wow. Rude.

“ _Yes_ .” I reply - rather pointedly. “Trust me, you’ve probably never even seen a real witch until me. The other ones are all like-” I went on, clearing my throat and then mimicking the voice of an older woman, “Ah, yes! So we will use these herbs and throw it in this circle, and we will dance awkwardly on the night of waxing moon. And then we will be able to curse or bless whomever or whatever we need to, and we expect it to work without fail! We’re completely human and our forms of magic do not include any usage of runes or any manipulation of aether but severe closeness to _nature_!” I stopped my mimicking, my voice returning to a tone of annoyance.

“It’s a joke, honestly. Witches aren’t even mortal for starters. How in the world do you even confuse us? I don't want to assume that all humans are daft - but seriously?” I sighed, not even noticing until now that I had been knocking my knuckles against my mask this entire time.

“A witch.” Worth muttered and then suddenly burst out into laughter. I don’t know why he was laughing, but he was laughing so hard he was practically leaning over the table to actually keep himself together. “A'ight, kid. What proof d'ya have that yer sum proclaimed witch?”

“Proof? What do you mean proof? Shouldn’t my aetherial aura be enough as it is?” I answered, seeing the confusion on Hanna’s face and Worth’s amused expression.

Ah, I remember now. Angels and demons couldn’t see aether but simply felt aether. Such is the case with lesser beings like those.

“Ah. Right.” I sighed. “You cannot see aether. Hm. Well, I suppose I can show you an interesting trick that at least my aetherial manipulation is legitimate.”

I held my arm out, letting the aether of my staff bleed out through my palm, as the aether began to form into something more visible, and then taking on a physical form. The aetheric crystal of my staff shone bright, it’s ever changing color adjusting the color of the room.

I glanced at Worth once more, smug smile creeping onto my lips but I knew no one else could really see it.

“How about that for proof?” I heard the man snort, before sitting down in the seat behind his desk, kicking his feet up on the desk again.

Was that supposed to mean something?

“ _Whoa._ ” Hanna muttered under his breath, seemingly astonished by my staff. Connie seemed also rather dumbfounded. It made sense, they probably didn’t see specifically this sort of thing everyday.

“Wait, so-” Hanna paused. “You’re a real witch? That uses actual magic?”

“ _Aether._ ” I corrected him. "I manipulate aether."

“Aether?”

“...You don’t know what Aether is?”

“Uhm… no?” Hanna answered, a meek smile forming on his face.

“ _It’s worse than I thought_.” I mumbled and sighed, shaking my head. I could’ve sworn I heard the demon chuckle under his breath. Very quiet. “So this whole entire time as a runic mage you’ve been using and manipulating the aether and you didn’t even know what it was? Next thing you’re going to tell me is that you don’t know that your friend is a vampire.” I huffed, letting my staff’s aether seep into my palm once more. Hanna looked rather taken aback by my response.

“Holy shit, Conman. He found you out. _And_ me. Shit.” Hanna seemed impressed and surprised - and Connie (Conman? These people could not decide on their names…) glowered at Hanna.

“It was never much damned of a secret to begin with, you know.” The vampire nibbled at his lip with his little snaggletooth fang. Huh.

“It’s rather easy for me to identify different creatures. They all have rather distinct aetherial auras - and I practically see all aether so… they kind of stand out among a crowd of humans.”

Hanna nodded - the kind of nod that some mortals might do when they are very impressed with someone. “Hey. Y’know by chance could we, uh. Keep in touch? Sheep, yeah?” Hanna asked, excitement glittering in his eyes. They were weirdly bright for most humans, but this was a mage, to be fair.

Would I even have the patience to teach a mage like this to use the aether? He had so much energy that I was beginning to get somewhat exhausted just by his presence. I mused for a moment before answering him.

“Could you let me think about it?”

“Yeah, sure. Absolutely!” He nods, glancing back at the desk. Worth had set the crystal back down awhile ago.

That being said, Hanna picks it off the desk and approaches me. He shows me the crystal, as if I haven't seen it already. “So, hey. What exactly is this? Do you know?”

“It’s a crystal with aether in it.”

“Is this a witch’s crystal?”

“No.” Hanna looked crushed. I shrugged.

“It’s much too small to be a witch’s crystal. I think the-” I raised my hands in quotations, “ _witch_ that you found was not an actual witch. They like to pretend they know how aether works and then they make abominations like these.” I said, not even daring to touch the accursed thing. Looking at it gave me subtle feelings of nausea. Hanna set the stone back on Worth’s desk.

“You’re rather haughty, aren’t you?” Connie said, arms crossing over his chest once again, frowning and raising a brow.

“I’m not haughty. You confused me, a legitimate witch, with some impostors. I think I have a right to be a little bitter.”

“S’it matter? Not like we’ve ever seen yer kind anyway. They might as well replace ya.”

Now that. That made my blood boil. My head turned so quickly in that demon’s direction that could have given me whiplash. But, I couldn’t tell him he was wrong.

Ever since the Great Witch dissipated into the aether of the realm, witches had pulled away from majority of mortal civilizations and kept to themselves. I clenched my fist, slightly annoyed by the man’s impudence - and it was not as if I had the words to truly say otherwise.

Hanna tried to intervene with his enthusiasm and kindness. “Hey, hey. Real sorry about confusing you with them! I had no idea, I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway Sheep.” I turned to Hanna, who had a gentle tone in his voice.

He was truly a lot more welcoming and open-minded than his friends seemed to be.

Hanna continued speaking. “Onto a different subject, what’s brought you here to Newark? You said you were investigating something.”

I wondered if I should explain why I was here in the first place. It’s not as if I had all the facts ready to present. Nor did I have any leads. I knocked my knuckles against my mask, pondering my choices.

What could go wrong?

“The..." I paused. Wait, was this really a smart move for me to just tell them? Well. I had already started, might as well go through with it. I cleared my throat to start speaking again.

"-Aether here in this city is strange, not like anywhere else. It is unstable. It’s my job to find out why, what’s causing it, and then do something about it. I mean, the realm having more aether is technically a good thing, but I haven’t seen such a heavy amount of aether in a _very_ long time. Not since over a few thousand years ago.”

“I could see why you would be concerned over that.” Hanna nodded, hand rubbing his chin. I suppose he was thinking some more.

“To be honest, this is not the only spot that has seen a large influx of aether. But, this specific city seems to be emitting the largest amount of it. I think others are feeling it too. Usually, I don’t get to see many supernatural at once amongst others but… there are a _lot_ here. Werewolves, more vampires than just your friend, fairies all over the place - I even saw a glamoured satyr on our way here when I followed you. The aether is swirling and melding together, and I think it’s attracting magical creatures - which in turns causes more aether to gather by their mere presence alone. I mean. There are even _angels_ here.” I chuckled. “Now I hardly ever get to see those.”

“Angels?” Connie asked in a rather tense tone. “...You’ve seen them? What do they look like?”

“Of course.” I responded almost immediately. Why would I have not seen angels?

“Well. They’re weird. They’re special types of souls that generate aether that attempts to live in humans who are willing to serve as their vessels. It’s very easy for them to get around, since a lot of people are believers in the faith that worships them and God. So they don’t specifically look like anything. But uh, from the standpoint of someone who has the capacity to see aether, they have painfully bright aetherial auras. It's actually terrible.” I could see Worth staring right at me. He was also tense - as if he wanted to say something. But, he was silent.

Perhaps he was keeping himself secret after all.

“Maybe I could try to help you investigate the aetherial anomaly? Or do my best, anyway.” Hanna offered, his lips forming a grin. “You see-” Hanna began excitedly, slapping a hand on the back of the necromorph. “Me and Aaron here are actually paranormal investigators! This kind of stuff really is right up our alley.”

“Sure. By the way, it’s _Aaron and I_.” I shrugged. Connie smiled a little after I had made the correction. What was so amusing?

I had no idea what the term "paranormal investigator" was supposed to represent. “I think in exchange for your services, I would not mind teaching you a few things. I hereby declare that I intend to attempt to keep in touch with you.”

“Need’a place t’ stay?” A gruff voice rang out. Hanna and Connie seemed rather confused and discreetly surprised at the question. Why were they making such strange expressions?

“I do, actually.” I chimed. “Do you have any recommendations for me?”

“Ain’t gonna start makin’ m’ clinic a witch shelter, but can’t be mad at someone try’na do some helpful shit fer a change. Ya can stay here as long as ya need’ta.” Worth offered. A very generous offer, one that I mostly definitely did not want to turn down. Or so I thought.

“I would like a place to stay while I am conducting my investigation. I will be delighted to uptake on your generous offer. Plus, it looks like you have some things to ask me.” I stated, and Worth squinted at me.

“...Well then.” Hanna started, looking pleasingly surprised. “I guess it’s about time that we also get to work on our investigation, huh, Bob?”

“Bob? Really?” The necromorph asked a smile crawling onto his lips.

“Yeah, I guess that one isn’t nearly as cool.” Hanna squinted in thought at no one in particular. I noticed Connie rolled his eyes, before looking at me. His face stern but his eyes showing concern. Why concern? These expressions were so strange.

“Anyway, Sheep! We’ll come back around tomorrow night and we can plan out our investigation plan. Not to mention we need to accompany Conman back home to his apartment before the sun rises.”

“I can _assure_ you that I don’t need an escort.” Connie griped.

“Ya sure, princess?” Worth asked with a rather smug expression. “If yer not careful, ya could get kidnapped ‘n th’ middle a’ the night.”

This was all very confusing to me. Why did he call Connie a princess? Connie was clearly neither royalty or a woman. These people truly did not make any sense.

“Oh, your concern is _so_ nice to hear, grand knight! Please, go fight the dragon at my tower so I can watch you get eaten alive by it.” Connie sarcastically replied. I snorted. That was some interesting imagery.

“Only if a’ can get under yer dress in the night.” Worth grinned, and Connie looked disgusted. A euphemism of some sort?

“I’m out.” Connie threw his hands up into the air, rather dramatically. “Don’t be afraid to strangle him to death, Sheep. In fact - I’d see it as a favor.”

I nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Connie must have really hated this demon.

Connie finally walked out the door, the necromorph following him and Hanna waving at me - before the party left and the door shut behind them. I turned around back to the demon, who sat up in his chair and spoke rather curtly.

“ _So. Let’s talk._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

I gave Worth a nod. Time for us to talk, indeed.

“Of course. Feel free to ask away. It’s the least I could do if you plan to let me stay here for now. Although, it would do you well to drop the aggression - it’s hard to make friends that way.” I held back a snicker and shook my head, noting that his eyes seemed to be squinting more and his brow was more furrowed than it was before. The demon had such a funny face in his apparent frustration.

“A’ can talk however a’ fuckin’ please.” He responded venomously, picking up a scalpel off of his desk, twirling the object between his fingers. “How many angels did’ya see on yer way here?” The question was very straight to the point. After being gone from the coven for long enough, it was nice to be able to have a conversation with an individual who knew more about the realm’s intricacies compared to an average person.

“Only a few. I saw a group of three in the more populated area of the city. I think the building had the word “Club” above it’s doors?” My hand raised up to light knock my knuckles onto my mask, attempting to remember what exactly I saw.

I heard some mix of a groan, sigh, and grumble from the demon. “Fuckin’ hell… What’d they look like? D’ ya remember?”

“The aether was too bright for me to bother to try and recognize their faces. I couldn’t get much. However, I do remember what their aether looked like. Individually, that is. Truly, I wouldn’t be able to tell you unless I saw them again personally.” I paused, giving a huff. “And not to mention, I’m actually not good at remembering faces. I remember aetherial signatures more than I ever would a face.”

Worth stared at the scalpel he was twirling between his fingers, before he aggressively slammed it down into the table to the point where the scalpel actually stood up on it’s own, blade in the table itself. I tensed, a little bit surprised from the sudden action, staring at the desk - noting that that was not the first mark that table was given. But regardless, that was very unnecessary. What was even the problem?

“I can imagine that you as a demon would have issues with angels - but I am not sure what the issue is. I doubt they have business with you.”

“Ya know, under most circumstances I’d say that yer prob’ly right - ‘f a’ was a fuckin’ demon in th’ first place..”

I tilted my head. “Are you saying that you are not a demon?”

“Nah. I ain’t.”

That was rather brusque. It seemed as if he didn’t want to go into more detail - but there was no way he wasn’t a demon. He had the aether of a demon, or at least the malignance did.

“Well, if you’re not a demon, you have a demon latched onto you. I’m more than certain you used it against me just some minutes ago. So if you’re claiming to not be a demon - which you clearly seem to be - then what are you?” I put my hands on my hips, trying to look bold.

“Not a demon.” Worth looked at me, and just gave a rather irritating grin. Oh, so  _ that’s _ how this was going to be.

“Well, if you’re not a demon - then I suppose I should have no issue letting your friends know-” I started, abruptly cut off by the malignance dangerously looming towards me. I watched his shadow flare. It moved on it’s own. Upon a closer inspection, I saw little waves of aether running through the shadow.

The malignance was also in the shadow? What kind of phenomenon was this even? For a moment, I felt a trickle of fear run through me - but it quickly turned into caution as I stood straighter. The room fell quiet for a few moments. I believe humans would say that you could cut the tension with a knife (which makes no sense, considering that tension is a feeling and a knife is a physical object).

“You do not scare me.” I declared, my breaths slow and quiet as I let the aether surround me in preparation for anything that may come. However, Worth just leaned back in his chair - as if nothing had happened. I could not understand the purpose of his actions. Strange. So very strange.

“Ah’ll let ya ‘n on this,  _ brat _ . A’ ain’t a demon. An’ a’ don’t talk ‘bout it fer very important reasons. Best get that through yer skull. Both a’ ‘em.”

I pursed my lip. If the apparent demon wasn’t a demon at all, then what was he? Why did he have a demon aether but yet claim to not be a demon?

“I can see the aether of your soul, you know. There’s a darkness attached to it, like the aether of a demon. Not to mention you already used it to burn up my arm.”

I pulled down the sleeve of the arm that was burnt by the malignance. Worth’s eyes seemed to glint, but he said nothing. I suppose that was a notion that he had been fine with me continuing to explain.

“I come from a coven of twelve known as the Shang Xiao coven. Each member of our coven is meant to represent an animal from the zodiac of the east. The three strongest of our coven pretty much leads a large number of the coven’s tasks, and the reason why they sent me here specifically is because out of everyone else in my coven, my sight is the best there is when it comes to observing aether.” I said, rather cheerfully. Maybe I was bragging - just a little.

“...So?”

“Well. I’m here to investigate and let the rest of my coven know what’s going on - so they’re expecting reports, basically. If you’re claiming not to be a demon, but you  _ look _ like a demon - then what  _ are _ you? You’re telling me you’re not a demon, so that must mean you must not want me to refer to you as a demon, even if you seem like one. But what should I refer to you as, if not what your aether shows you to be?”

Worth seemed to glance up at the ceiling in thought. How could he not be a demon? Either the demon must be lying, or there’s something, very,  _ very _ wrong. Maybe the body is human, but possessed by a demon? But even if that was the case, most possessions don’t have aethers melded together. What would the demon be doing here and what could be so important that he would need to claim to not be a demon in the first place? 

“Tell ‘em ’m fallen.”

“I...what?  _ Fallen _ ? What does that even mean?”

“Ya asked fer an’ origin, an’ a’ gave ya one. Quit tryin’ t’ pry ‘n t’ shit ya don’t belong in,  _ nosy brat _ .”

“...I’m not a brat.” I defended myself - although my voice came out a little quieter than I wanted it to be.

Worth sighed. “Ya don’t tell anyone else ‘cept fer those ‘n yer lil coven - an’ if ya do,  _ ‘m comin’ t’ collect. _ ” The shadow flickered. Just a bit.

I glanced down at my own arm, examining the burns. While I wouldn’t expect the fallen to actually be able to kill me, I do think he could make on his promise to try. Luckily, there was probably no need for me to speak about Worth’s identity to anyone else but members in my coven. Such an issue could easily be avoided. I gave Worth a nod.

“What is it that I heard a human say once? “My lips are sheild”? That is the right phrase, yes?”

Worth looked very confused. “It’s “my lips are sealed.” How th’ fuck did ya get “shield”?” Ah. So I was wrong afterall.

“Well, when I heard it - I could’ve sworn I heard shield. But, alright.” I mumbled. I really did hear shield. How could I have confused it with sealed? But, now probably wasn’t the time to worry about these sorts of things - there were more important matters to deal with.

“I’m going to explore this clinic. Is that alright?” Although usually I wouldn’t care much to ask permission - the least I could do was show respect for the person who was temporarily giving me a place to stay. “I’d like to know the place well enough so in case you require any help while I’m here, I could be able to help you.”

“Mnn.” He grumbled, reaching over his chair to grab a book on the floor. The cover was blank - completely brown with no engravings of the sort on it. “...Sure. There’s a room t’ th’ right that’s th’ second door on th’ left. Ya can have that one. Ya move somethin’, ya put it back - cause if a’ can’t find it, ah’ll strangle ya ‘n yer sleep. Ya can move th’ shit ‘n yer room if ya feel like it. Most a’ it’s junk anyway.”

“Another man’s junk is another man’s leisure!” I said quickly, my index finger rising up into the air. I finally found a chance to be able to use the phrase I had picked up from so many conversations I heard amongst the humans.

Worth’s feet banged against the table as he let out a loud laugh. “ _ Holy shit! _ ” He started - still laughing. What was so funny? I did not understand. Eventually his laughter quieted down into snickers. “Well anyway, don’t ya got some snoopin’ t’ do or whatever th’ fuck?”

“I don’t understand what’s so funny, but I suppose you are right, I would like to explore the clinic and snoop.”

“...a’ can’t believe ya actually admitted to it.”

“Well. It’s true.” I put my hands on my hips. Was it really so weird that I would want to snoop?

“A’ight then.” He waved dismissively. “Now bugger off.”

I huffed - unsure what the man meant by “bugger”, but I did still have some things I wanted to do. I made my way towards the door to the left. I could still hear him snickering behind me - what still was so funny or unbelievable? It made no sense.  _ He _ made no sense.

I shrugged off the thought, attempting to push it to the back of my mind as I walked into the door on the left to begin one of my favorite pastimes - snooping through other people’s lives and things. While I don’t concede to being a brat - I am absolutely without a doubt, very nosy. But that’s fine. Who doesn’t want to know about other people? Not to mention, this was going to be a person I’d be living with for awhile. I had good reasons.

Then after all of my snooping, my real search for the source of the aether influx in Newark would start tomorrow. I have came to the conclusion that Newark is a weird place - with weird humans, people, and other creatures that I don’t really understand. But that’s what makes it interesting. Interesting is a good word.

Newark, New Jersey is interesting - and I like it here.


End file.
